


Hadoken

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Street Fighter
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Crack Crossover, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock should have done more research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hadoken

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #9 [Choose Your Own (Mis)adventure] on Watson's Woes. Pure crack.
> 
> Choose Your Own (Mis)adventure: Use one or more of the following words in today's entry: pratfall, spit-take, faceplant, head-smack, double-take, slip.

John's spit-take launched his tea all over his laptop screen.  He paused the YouTube clip and turned to Sherlock, who was texting on the couch.   
   
"Call it off."   
   
"I beg your pardon?"   
   
John knew he sounded like an angry dad at the moment, but he didn't care.  "Tell them you're sick, block their calls, fake your death again if you have to.  You're not fighting this man.   _Call.  It.  Off._ "   
   
"My opponent--"   
   
"Is a roided-out Karate Kid!"   
   
Sherlock rolled his eyes.  "Is a clean fighter who doesn't fight dirty.  This "World Warrior" tournament is an obvious front.  Defeating him will get me an invitation to the finals.  It's my best chance to observe this Shadaloo organization.   ...What an imbecilic name."   
   
"But--"   
   
"Ryu is just a street fighter testing his skills.  He's not involved with Shadaloo in any way, if that's what you're worried about.  And he employs basic karate technique that I'm confident my skill in Japanese wrestling can overcome."   
   
John pointed emphatically at his laptop.  "Sherlock--"   
   
Sherlock's low store of patience was dwindling as he tetchily got up and started pacing near his maiden aunt.  "John, I  _have_  done my research.  Yes, his uppercut is something to watch out for, but--"   
   
John had enough.  He yanked Sherlock by the lapels down to eye-level and hit play.   
   
Sherlock's double-take was so powerful John heard his neck muscles crack.   
   
"Was...was that a  _fireball_?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the upcoming EVO 2014 this weekend.


End file.
